


Blue Skies Are Calming

by morecuddlzpleaz



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Complete, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecuddlzpleaz/pseuds/morecuddlzpleaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is overwhelmed, but John knows how to fix that. Pure fluff right here. Pure. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies Are Calming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kink meme, though I'm not sure if it was actually what the OP wanted, oh well!

John watched Sherlock pace the room and sighed. There had been a lull of interesting cases over the last couple of weeks, which was good for London, but not so good for Sherlock. He had been running himself ragged the past week trying to stave off the boredom that threatened to consume him. John was pretty sure he hadn't slept in over 48 hours. 

He sighed again and shifted on the couch so he was sitting on an end with a pillow in his lap. "Come here Sherlock." He uttered just loud enough for Sherlock to hear him. 

Sherlock for his part stopped dead in his tracks and looked at John with a startled expression on his face--he had forgotten John had been in the room again.

"Well come on." John said, and Sherlock looked torn. Finally he used his put upon expression and acted like he was merely humouring John. John, however, knew exactly how much Sherlock loved this. 

Sherlock settled into his lap with a huff and stared at John as if trying to convey that it wasn't going to work this time. John smiled and started to run his fingers through Sherlock's hair. Sherlock's eyes fluttered shut almost immediately and he arched slightly into the hand in his hair.

Within a minute or so John could feel the tension start to leak out of Sherlock's exhausted body, and it wasn't long after that that John felt Sherlock's breathing even out.

Sometimes John thought very quietly that Sherlock's problem was that he felt he and to prove his brilliance constantly. John then was happy to provide a way for Sherlock to escape that need, to give Sherlock a time when he didn't need to be the most brilliant person in the room, a time when he didn't need to think. If John had to pet Sherlock's head to make that happen then by god he would. 

John glanced down at the sleeping Sherlock and smiled. John would probably be stuck on the couch for a few hours, but he didn't mind too much. He'd been meaning to finish that book for ages anyway.


End file.
